Casarse con una Tendo
by Ed Masters
Summary: La Señora Tendo no muere. Los Tendo y los Saotome jamás serán los mismos. - Traducción de
1. El Vuelo de una Mariposa

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por Taechunsa (Michael Knopp)   


Traducido por Edward Masters (RBB)  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

***********************************************************

Una mariposa levantó el vuelo en algún lugar de Brasil.

Dos semanas más tarde la lluvia caía por montones. Todavía no era la temporada de lluvias, pero este año había sido extrañamente húmedo. Mientras los peatones atendían sus asuntos y en general trataban de mantenerse secos, un alma venturosa procedía por la banqueta usando su sombrilla como protección contra la lluvia.

A Tendo Kimiko se le había hecho tarde. No le gustaba estar retrasada en nada, y realmente no quería llegar tarde a su primer recital de Akane. Mientras entraba a la intersección una docena de cuadras lejos de su destino una fuerte corriente de aire atrapó su sombrilla y la jaló hacía atrás haciéndola caer sobre su trasero. Una fracción de segundo más tarde fue salpicada en la cara por un carro que aceleraba por el lugar que ella acababa de desocupar.

"Guau, si no hubiera sido por ese ventarrón el carro me hubiera golpeado", ella pensó mientras se levantaba. 

**Casarse con una Tendo**

**Capitulo 1.- El Vuelo de una Mariposa.**

Tres meses más tarde Kimiko se encontraba en el ático haciendo algo de limpieza en la primavera.

"¿Mmmm, que es esto?" Kimiko se preguntó mientras bajaba una caja con pergaminos y papeles dentro de ella.

Al estar examinándolos descubrió que eran documentos de Soun. "Seguramente puedo deshacerme de algunos de estos," pensó mientras sacaba los papeles y observaba entre ellos.

********************

Era medio día y Soun estaba terminando una clase.

"Cariño, ¿Qué hiciste para la comida?"

Kimiko entró al cuarto de té cargando una charola de comida y la puso sobre la mesa. "Se me ocurrió que comeríamos sukiyaki de calamar."

Soun supo que estaba en problemas el minuto en que ella dejó la comida en la mesa. El odiaba el sukiyaki de calamar y su esposa lo sabía. El recordó todo lo que había hecho en las ultimas dos semanas y no pudo imaginarse alguna situación que causara a su esposa tal enojo hacía él. Así que decidió reunir toda su valentía y aventurarse a una tierra de donde pocos hombres salen ilesos. "¿Algo está mal?"

"Oh, no querido. Nada esta mal. ¿Por qué crees tú que algo estaría mal?"

Soun no siendo el más brillante de los hombres continuó a pesar de las inmediatas señales de advertencia. "Nada, es solo que te ves un poco molesta."

"¿Y por que estaría yo molesta?"

"Por ningún motivo… creo," Soun continuo mientras finalmente notaba las señales de peligro y decidió cambiar la conversación a un tema mas inofensivo. "Entonces cariño, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?"

"Oh, no estaba segura. Pensé llevar a las niñas al mercado y ver cuanto," Kimiko contestó tranquilamente antes de gritar sobre su cara de Soun, "¡ME DARIAN POR ELLAS!"

Soun se calló hacía atrás de la fuerza del grito. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por la furia en la voz de su esposa. 

"¿Qué… de que estas hablando?"

Kimiko azotó el papel que encontró dentro de su caja de Soun en frente de él. "Oh no te preocupes _cariño_. Ni siquiera _soñaría_ en vender a nuestras tres hijas, pues parece que tú ya regalaste a una de ellas, pero creo que tú no creíste necesario decirme eso. ¿O si?"

Soun miró el papel que su esposa azotó en frente de él. Era el contrato que él y Genma escribieron la noche que decidieron unir las escuelas. Soun maldijo mentalmente mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de salir de ésta.

"Jejeje, bueno cariño. ¿Mm… bueno tu te acuerdas de aquella vez que salí con mi viejo amigo Saotome… hace como ocho años?"

"¡_Si_ me acuerdo!

"Bueno, Saotome y yo decidimos que sería una buena idea si nuestros hijos se casaran y unieran las escuelas."

"¡Oh, déjame ver si entiendo bien! ¡¿Tú y tu viejo amigo se juntaron, se emborracharon y después decidieron forzar a nuestros hijos que todavía no habían nacido a casarse?!"

"¡NO! No nos emborrachamos hasta después que nos decidimos a que se casaran."

"Oh, eso es muuuucho mejor," Kimiko dijo con un bufido mientras se paraba, agarraba el contrato y caminaba fuera del cuarto.

Soun rápidamente se levantó y la siguió. "Cariño, tienes que entender que esto es por el bien de la escuela."

"¿Oh, y que hay con lo que es mejor para tus hijas? ¡Soun, tu _sabes_ lo que pienso de los matrimonios arreglados!"

"Si, yo se lo de tus padres, Kimiko, Pero esto va a ser diferente. Te lo prometo."

"¿Me prometes? ¡Me prometes! ¿Y que sabes tú acerca de este niño?" Kimiko dijo entre dientes apretados dando la vuelta para mirar a su esposo con fuego en los ojos.

"Bueno, yo… yo estoy seguro que el es… el es… que el es un _gran_ artista marcial," Soun dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la perfecta característica.

"¿Y que mas? ¿Eh, que más sabes? ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Tiene la edad de Akane."

Kimiko camino hacia su esposo con una mirada de triste melancolía "¿Cómo es él?"

"Yo… este… no se," Soun dijo tímidamente.

"¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo puedes _prometerme_ a mi o a tu hija algo, si ni tu mismo lo conoces?" Kimiko volteo alrededor y caminó seriamente hacia la puerta de enfrente.

"Kimiko, ¿Adonde vas?"

"Yo voy a conocer a este niño, a quien tu le diste una de nuestras hijas. Voy a conocer a sus padres."

"Pero…pero…"

"No. Nada de peros amor," Kimiko dijo gentilmente mientras sostenía un dedo sobre la boca de Soun. "Voy a salvaguardar lo que pueda de esta situación en la que has metido a nuestra hija," Dijo Kimiko antes de besar a Soun y caminar fuera de la puerta.

Soun suspiro y terminó para si mismo, "Pero ellos ni siquiera están ahí.

 *******************

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de enfrente de la casa Saotome capturando la atención de Nodoka quien dejó la carta que le escribía a su esposo e hijo. "¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser?" Pensó para si misma mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a abrir la puerta.

Kimiko tocó la puerta y esperó mientras escuchaba a alguien acercarse del otro lado de esta. Cuando la puerta se abrió una mujer de su edad estuvo ahí. Ella vestía un Kimono casual en un buen estado de uso y tenía un largo paquete en su espalda. "Hola. Mi nombre es Tendo Kimiko. Estoy buscando a los Saotomes. Me dijeron que ellos vivían aquí."

"Soy Saotome Nodoka. ¿Como puedo ayudarle Señora Tendo?"

"Tengo que hablarle de un tema de suma importancia Señora Saotome. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Nodoka se sonrojó un poco por no haber invitado a su huésped a pasar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo un visitante. "Si. Disculpe mi inatención. Por favor pase," Nodoka se disculpó mientras dirigía a Kimiko hacia la sala y rápidamente se retiro a traer el té.

Cuando Kimiko se quedó sola miró alrededor en la casa y la encontró muy bien decorada pero tenía la apariencia de una persona con poco dinero. Reenfocó su atención en Nodoka  cuando ésta hubo regresado con el té.

Nodoka sirvió el té y se sentó al lado opuesto de Kimiko. "¿Cual es el problema que debe ser discutido Tendo?"

"Es un tema que concierne a su hijo y esposo."

Su cara de Nodoka se iluminó cuando Kimiko mencionó a su hijo.

"¿Los has visto? ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Ranma?"

"No, no los he visto," Kimiko contestó sorprendida. Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. "Encontré un contrato que mi esposo y su esposo hicieron con respecto a nuestros hijos," Kimiko dijo mientras sacaba el contrato y se lo daba a Nodoka.

Nodoka reviso el contrato y se enfureció visiblemente con su irresponsable marido. Decidió matar al tonto cuando éste regresara. ¿Qué no se dio cuenta que prometer al niño en matrimonio a otra familia en esta edad haría más difícil que él explorara sus impulsos masculinos?

"Como usted claramente puede ver Señora Saotome. Nuestros esposos han hecho razón de honor familiar el que nuestros hijos deban casarse."

"Oh bueno, ahora es un problema de honor familiar y tendré que hacer lo mejor de la situación," Nodoka pensó para si misma antes de responder. "Si, Señora Tendo. Así que ahora nos corresponde a nosotras adultos más responsables que esto no dañe a nuestros hijos o el honor de la Familia."

"Me siento aliviada que usted también dice estar preocupara por el efecto que esto tendrá en nuestros hijos," Kimiko dijo con una sonrisa. "Su felicidad en el futuro es una de mis preocupaciones principales."

Nodoka sonrío. "Estoy de acuerdo, Señora Tendo. La felicidad de nuestros hijos debe tener precedencia."

Las dos mujeres hablaron y planearon por varias horas antes que Kimiko se despidiera y se dirigiese hacia su casa a esperar a sus hijas y preparar la cena.

********************

Nodoka miraba mientras Kimiko se retiraba y cerró la puerta. Se sentía bien el tener un propósito de nuevo y tener a un conocido con quien hablar. También le gustaba la manera en que Kimiko pensaba. Ella era inteligente y astuta, pero honorable.

Después de mucha discusión decidieron que Akane sería la mejor pareja de entre las tres hijas para Ranma. También decidieron que los dos deberían de conocerse antes de que fueran forzados a estar juntos. Nodoka había mencionado las cartas que recibía y enviaba. Esto llevó a la decisión de que los dos niños debían intercambiar correspondencia regularmente.

Nodoka se sentó en la mesa con la carta que había empezado anteriormente. La deshecho y agarro una nueva hoja de papel y su pluma. "¿Ahora, como asegurarme de la mejor manera para que Genma no interfiera con nuestros planes?"

[Genma, 

Este día tuve un visitante muy inusual. Tendo Kimiko vino hoy a verme y trajo consigo un interesante contrato envolviendo nuestro honor familiar y el casamiento entre nuestro hijo con una de sus hijas. Hemos decidido que Ranma se casará con Akane cuando sean mayores. Estoy muy preocupada con el progreso que has llevado en hacer que mi hijo sea un hombre entre los hombres. Como tu ya sabrás no es nada masculino el no intercambiar correspondencia con la prometida de uno. No me agradaría ver a mi hijo y a ti tener que cometer seppuku, así que he decidido ayudarte en asegurar su hombría de Ranma. Pronto recibirán una carta de Akane Tendo. Espero que ayudes a Ranma a leer esta carta y a contestarla.

Tu querida esposa.]

Nodoka sonrió. Esto le dará a Genma suficiente motivación para hacer que Ranma le escriba a Akane.

Mientras Nodoka sellaba la carta y caminaba hacía la oficina postal decidió que pronto tendría que ir a visitar a su futura nuera.

************************************************************

23 de Noviembre del 2002

Este es el primer capitulo del Fanfic "Casarse con una Tendo", originalmente "To Marry a Tendo" escrito por Taechunsa. Tomé la decisión de traducir éste Fic al español pensando en que es una historia interesante con muy buenas posibilidades de agradar a los lectores de habla hispana. Trataré de ir sacando los capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda ya que me he encontrado muy ocupado últimamente.

Hasta ahora Taechunsa ha escrito dos capítulos de esta historia. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el segundo y espero que el autor termine el tercero en un futuro cercano.

Para ponerte en contacto con el autor de esta historia manda tus comentarios en ingles a 

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


	2. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por Taechunsa (Michael Knopp)   


Traducido por Edward Masters (RBB)  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

***********************************************************

**Casarse con una Tendo**

**Capitulo 2.- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?**

Era muy tarde en la noche y Ranma se encontraba durmiendo a un lado de una fogata en un claro cerca de una aldea en alguna parte al Sur de Japón. Al otro lado de la fogata estaba Genma sentado mientras sostenía una pieza de papel.

Por tercera vez, Genma terminó de leer la carta que Nodoka le había enviado. Palideció al pensar en lo que le ocurriría si Ranma no le escribía a la niña de Soun. Genma se estremeció mientras imaginaba su cabeza rodando en el piso después de que era desprendida de su cuello. Ya había pensado mucho en como manejar la situación, lo cual era extraordinario para él. Había considerado falsificar las cartas, pero rechazó la idea. Eventualmente alguien se daría cuenta que él había estado mandando las cartas y entonces sería hombre muerto. También considero pretender que no había recibido la última carta, pero supo que eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Así que había sido dejado con una sola elección que realmente no le gustaba. Tendría que permitirle a Ranma intercambiar correspondencia con la hija de Soun.

Por tercera vez Genma hizo bola la carta. De éste tipo de interferencia Genma quería mantener alejado a Ranma cuando lo sacó en éste viaje de entrenamiento. Genma sabía que la niña volvería a Ranma suave y débil. Ella probablemente escribiría acerca de que clase de maquillaje compraba y que programa de televisión para niñas veía. Posiblemente le escribiría de cómo ella pensaba que una persona debería de pensar antes de actuar en alguna situación. O tal vez escribiría de emociones como el amor y cosas débiles de ese tipo. 

Por tercera vez Genma gritó lleno de rabia mientras aventaba la carta hacia los bosques. Después se calmó mientras recogía la sartén que Ranma le había arrojado a la cabeza.

"Cállate papá. Estoy tratando de dormir," Ranma dijo adormiladamente mientras se volvía a acostar.

Por tercera vez Genma fue a los bosques a recoger la carta que Nodoka le había enviado. Genma aprendió desde hacía mucho que de algunas no podía ni correr ni esconderse, y que ésta era una de donde no podría encontrar alguna salida. Así que trataría de sacar lo mejor de ésta situación que le habían dejado. De ahora en adelante tendría que ser más duro con el entrenamiento de Ranma de lo que previamente pensó.

Genma suspiró mientras se acostaba para dormir. Tendría que asegurarse de que el régimen de entrenamiento fuera suficiente para contrarrestar la influencia femenina de Akane. No importa que tan difícil fuera para Ranma.

********************

Kimiko se sentó sobre la orilla del balcón y miró a las niñas en el patio trasero. Akane correteando a Nabiki alrededor del estanque, su vestido amarillo moviéndose por la fuerza del viento. Mientras las niñas más pequeñas corrían, Kasumi se sentaba en la roca al lado del árbol y trabajaba en sus matemáticas mientras las hojas doradas caían a su alrededor.

Soun que salía del cuarto de té, se sentó en el balcón, encendió un cigarrillo y volteó hacía Kimiko. "Son hermosas ¿No crees?"

Kimiko sonrió mientras miraba a su pequeña familia y contestó, "Sí, lo son." Se recargó sobre Soun y suspiró mientras él la abrazaba. "Necesito hablar con Akane acerca de Ranma ésta noche," ella dijo con una pequeña mueca.

Soun contestó con un pujido mientras le daba otro jalón al cigarro. "No te preocupes mucho Kimiko. Estoy seguro que Ranma será un buen chico. Además, me aseguraré de que la trate como es debido."

Kimiko giro a darle un beso a Soun en la mejilla. "No querido. _Nosotros_ nos aseguraremos de que la trate como es debido," Kimiko dijo cerrándole un ojo mientras se levantaba y acercaba a la más joven de sus dos hijas que luchaban en el piso." Akane cariño, deja de pelear con tu hermana mayor, me gustaría hablar contigo. 

"Pero mamá, ella pintó mi muñeca de rojo," Akane se quejó mientras sostenía a Nabiki contra el piso. 

"No," Nabiki dijo con la boca llena de pasto.

Kimiko separó a Akane de Nabiki y la levantó. "Niñas ¿Qué les he dicho acerca de pelearse?"

"Nada de peleas fuera del Dojo," las niñas dijeron en unisón.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién les dijo eso?!"

"Papi," las niñas dijeron juntas.

"¿En serio? Bueno, arreglaremos eso y éste problema con la muñeca en un momento, pero ahora necesito hablar con Akane acerca de algo importante," Kimiko dijo mientras caminaba con Akane en dirección de la casa.

Akane volteó hacía atrás y le enseñó la lengua a la niña mayor. Nabiki sacó la lengua en respuesta a Akane.

********************

Kimiko y Akane entraron al cuarto de té y se sentaron en la mesa. Había papel, sobres y un lápiz sobre ella.

"Mamá, quise pelear con Nabiki en el Dojo," Akane dijo mientras las lagrimas se le empezaban a formar en los ojos. "Pero ella se echó a correr."

Kimiko le sonrió a la más pequeña de sus hijas. "Está bien querida. Esto no es acerca de eso. Es acerca de algo mucho más importante."

"¿Y que es eso?" Preguntó Akane maravillada, sus lagrimas desapareciendo tan pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en problemas.

"Akane, ¿sabes que significa estar casado?"

"Mm, quiere decir que eres un papá y una mamá. ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, no forzosamente," Kimiko dijo con una sonrisa. "Un hombre y una mujer pueden estar casados y no ser un papá y una mamá, pero esa es una parte bien importante del matrimonio. Significa que un hombre y una mujer pueden vivir juntos, y que se pueden convertir en una mamá y un papá."

"¡Oh! Okay," Akane dijo no entendiendo realmente.

Kimiko se resignó a explicarlo más tarde. "Bueno, tu papá y yo hemos arreglado para que te cases con un niño."

"¡Aggh mamá los niños dan asco!"

"No Akane, eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes. ¿Tu padre te da asco?"

"No, pero el es un papá, no un niño."

"Bueno…" Kimiko trató de pensar en otro hombre que le agradara a Akane, "¿Doctor Suzuki te da asco?"

"No, pero el es un doctor, no un niño."

Kimiko pensó por un rato. "Está bien, ¿Los artistas marciales te dan asco?"

"Nooooooo," Dijo Akane exasperada con su mamá que al parecer no tenía remedio.

"Entonces tienes suerte, por que te vas a casar con un artista marcial."

"Pero tu dijiste que me iba a casar con un niño."

"Si, lo dije. ¿Pero que un niño no puede ser un artista marcial?"

Akane se detuvo y pensó acerca de esto. Ella sabía que algunos de los niños eran artistas marciales. Incluso ellos venían a tomar clases con su Padre. "Si, un niño puede ser artista marcial, pero ellos no son muy buenos."

Kimiko sonrió para si misma. "Si, pero haciendo a un lado las habilidades, el niño con el que te vas a casar es un artista marcial."

"¡Oh! Entonces creo que si nos podemos casar, ¡pero si me quiere corretear le voy a pegar!"

"No esperaría nada menos," Kimiko dijo sonriente. "¿Sabes otra cosa que quiere decir el estar casado?"

Su interés de Akane aumentó. Si se iba a casar, quería saber todo acerca de ello. "No. ¿Qué?"

"Los que están casados son muy buenos amigos."

"¡¿Tu quieres que sea amiga con un niño?!" Akane exclamó sorprendida.

"¡No! ¡¿Por qué querría yo que fueras amiga con un niño?!" Kimiko dijo con falso asombro. "Quiero que seas amiga del artista marcial con el que te vas a casar."

"Oh, eso está bien entonces," Akane contestó, sus temores olvidados. "¿Cuando va a venir?"

Kimiko volteó a ver a Nabiki, Kasumi, y Soun que estaban mirando detrás de la esquina. "Bueno, no vas a poder conocerlo por algún tiempo. Él salió en un viaje de entrenamiento con su Padre."

Akane volteó su cabeza mientras pensaba. "¿Entonces como se supone que seamos amigos?"

"Bueno, su mamá arreglo para que ustedes dos intercambien cartas. ¿Sabes que significa eso?"

Akane meneó su cabeza en negativa. "No."

"Tu tonta," Nabiki dijo mientras salía de su escondite en la esquina. "Eso quiere decir que tu le escribes a él y él te contesta."

Akane se levantó rápidamente de la mesa. "No soy una tonta."

Kasumi entró corriendo al cuarto de té y se paró en medio de las dos niñas. "Dejen de pelearse. Esto es importante."

Kimiko movió sus ojos en reprobatoria al ver sus dos hijas menores en una pelea de gritos mientras la mayor trataba de controlarlas. "¡Suficiente! Todos ustedes siéntense, pues parece que esto ya se volvió una discusión familiar."

Soun entró dando vuelta por la esquina y se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa "Estoy de acuerdo en que sería una decisión sabia el tener una discusión en familia."

Kimiko miró a su esposo con cierta exasperación mientras atraía su atención. "Estoy seguro que todos ustedes ya saben que Akane ha sido comprometida en matrimonio con un jovencito."

Akane empezó a brincar alzando la mano y moviéndola.

"¿Si cariño?"

"Pensé que me iba a casar con un artista marcial."

Kimiko agitó su cabeza frustrada y pensó en darles más crédito a los maestros del jardín de niños en el futuro.

"Akane, el estar prometida significa que te vas a casar. La persona con la que te vas a casar es tu prometido," dijo Kasumi. "Y un jovencito puede ser un artista marcial así como tu eres una jovencita y una artista marcial."

"Oh, eso tiene sentido," Dijo Akane muy contenta.

Kimiko volteó a ver a su hija mayor con cierto grado de sorpresa. "Gracias Kasumi. Bueno, como les decía, Akane está comprometida en matrimonio con un joven artista marcial. Nuestra familia hizo un pacto desde hace mucho tiempo que una de ustedes se casaría con el hijo de un buen amigo de tu padre. Como él es de la misma edad de Akane decidimos que ella sería la mejor opción."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Nabiki.

"Oh dios. No puedo creer que se me olvidó eso," Kimiko dijo mientras ponía una mano en su boca. "Su nombre es Saotome Ranma."

Akane hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Ese es un nombre muy raro."

"Akane, no digas eso. Es un nombre perfectamente respetable," Soun llamó la atención de su hija.

Nabiki se empezó a reír. "Su prometido de Akane se llama Caballo Salvaje."

"Jovencita, te has metido en suficientes problemas por hoy. No creo que necesites meterte en más," Kimiko dijo seriamente.

Nabiki rápidamente paró de reír. "Hay mamá. Eso no es justo."

"Lo discutiremos más tarde," Kimiko dijo sin dar lugar a más.

"Entonces, regresando a lo que discutíamos. Akane quiero que le escribas una carta a Ranma. Su madre me dio la dirección donde él y su padre se están quedando."

"Okay." Akane miró a su mama en confusión. "Pero mamá… no puedo escribir."

"Yo te ayudo," Dijo Kasumi.

Kimiko sonrió a Kasumi mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Gracias cariño." Volteó a ver a Nabiki. "Y tu vas a venir conmigo a hablar de buen comportamiento."

Nabiki se quejó al levantarse para seguir a su mama mientras ésta subía las escaleras.

"Bueno, creo que voy a ir al Dojo y hacer algo de trabajo," Dijo Soun mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el cuarto.

Kasumi se movió a un lado de Akane y agarró un lápiz y papel. "¿Por qué no te presentas primero?"

Akane movió la cabeza asintiendo mientras le empezaba a dictar a su hermana lo que quería decir.

********************

Genma regresó de la oficina postal murmurándose a si mismo. Había tenido esperanzas en que la hija de Soun no escribiera, pero él sabía que su suerte no era tan grande. Solo un par de días después de haber recibido la carta de Nodoka fue a la oficina postal y sí, la carta ya estaba ahí. "Oh bueno. Al menos veré que tanto de daño le va a hacer al niño," Genma se dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba a su campamento.

Ranma estaba a un lado del campamento ejecutando una kata cuando su padre regresó. "¿Qué tienes ahí papá?" Ranma pregunto mientras daba una patada alta impecable. "¿Es otra carta para ti?" continuó mientras caía en una estancia baja y saltaba con un excelente corte aéreo.

Genma hizo un gesto y gritó, "Ese corte fue horrible, Ranma." Después movió la cabeza en reproche y la mano hacia Ranma. "No, no es una carta para mí. Es para ti."

Ranma terminó la kata y se acercó a su padre. "¿Para mí? ¿De quien es?"

 "De tu prometida."

"¿Mi que?"

"Tu prometida."

"Oh," Ranma dijo moviendo la cabeza. "¿Qué es una prometida?"

"Una prometida es la niña con la que te vas a casar cuando seas grande."

"Ah," Ranma contestó moviendo la cabeza nuevamente. "¿Que quiere decir casarse?"

Genma trató de jalarse el pelo. "Tú te casas con una niña para que cuando seas mayor te pueda dar hijos. Entonces tú puedes entrenar a esos hijos en el arte. También te casas para que tu esposa pueda cocinar para ti, y lavar tu ropa y otras cosas de mujeres."

"Eso tiene sentido," Ranma dijo agitando la cabeza nuevamente. Después movió su cara a un lado y miro a su padre. "Pero para que necesito otra esposa. Ya te tengo a ti."

La sorpresa causó que Genma se cayera sobre su cara. "¡Yo soy tu padre! No tú esposa. ¡La esposa tiene que ser mujer!" Genma gritó mientras se levantaba.

"¿Por qué? Creí que tú dijiste que las niñas eran débiles."

"Ellas son débiles… pero una esposa tiene que se mujer."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es la ley."

"¿Por qué no ignoramos esa ley como la que dice que tenemos que pagar por comida?"

"No puedes."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es una ley más importante. Es una que no puedes ignorar."

"Oh ¿Dónde agarro ésta esposa? ¿Tengo que ir a recogerla?"

"Se te dará después. Las niñas son malas para tu entrenamiento. Ellas te hacen débil."

"¿Entonces para que molestarse con ellas ahora?"

"Eso es… algo más complicado. Tiene que ver con honor y supervivencia. Solo tienes que saber que cuando te cases estarás a cargo del Dojo de su familia."

"Okay," Ranma dijo mientras habría la carta y la miraba. "Mmm, papá. No puedo leer."

Genma se golpeó la cara y decidió que tendría que buscar a alguien que le enseñara al niño a leer y escribir. "Dámela aquí," dijo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la carta.

[Hola Saotome,

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tengo cinco años.

Mi papi se encarga de un Dojo. Mi mamá se encarga de la casa. Tengo dos hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki. Las dos son bien buenas, pero Nabiki puede ser mala. Mi mamá dijo que deberíamos ser amigos. Ella dice que nos vamos a casar. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Mamá dice que la gente que se casa deben ser amigos.

Mamá dijo que eres un artista marcial. Yo soy un artista marcial también. A mi me gusta bailar también. ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

Akane]

Genma mostró su descontento a varias partes de la carta con gestos y gruñidos. Él sabía que ésta niña sería mala para Ranma. Hablando de niñas haciendo artes marciales, familia, y amigos. Blah ¿Por qué no solo le pide que se ponga una falda y use maquillaje? El entrenamiento de Ranma se redoblaba desde ahora.

"Mmm. Se ve que es buena persona," Ranma dijo cuando Genma terminó de leerla.

Sus ojos de Genma se le salieron.  ¡Olvídate de doble, triple! "¿Buena gente? ¡Buena gente! Niño, has esa kata hasta que esté perfecta."

Genma sabía que tendría que ir al pueblo y encontrar a alguien que le enseñara a Ranma a leer y a escribir. Pero no quería que el niño flojeara mientras el estaba fuera. Así que mientras Ranma trabajaba en la kata él pensó en algo para que Ranma se pusiera a hacer. Después de verlo por cerca de una hora haciendo la kata una y otra vez y de estar pensando, Genma finalmente se decidió en algo. "Está bien, Ranma, eso es suficiente."

"Bien. Eso ya me estaba aburriendo."

"Ven conmigo," Genma dijo mientras dirigía a Ranma al oeste del campamento.

Después de caminar por más de vente minutos Ranma y Genma llegaron a una pequeña granja. "Quédate aquí niño. Voy a ir a hacer planes para la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento," Dijo Genma mientras caminaba en dirección del viejo granjero que trabajaba en el jardín.

Ranma miró mientras su padre y el viejo granjero platicaban por algún tiempo. El granjero asintió con la cabeza y apuntó hacia una pequeña cabina que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Genma y el granjero se dieron las manos y después su padre regresó hacia él. "Ven acá niño. Me voy al pueblo por unas horas."

"Okay ¿Pero para qué venimos hasta aquí?"

"Para que puedas entrenar mientras yo me voy."

"¿Y como voy a entrenar en este lugar?"

Genma caminó hacia la pequeña cabina que el granjero le había señalado y entró. Unos segundos después seis gallinas salieron corriendo y volaron en diferentes direcciones. Entonces Genma salió de regreso. "Atrapa todas las gallinas para cuando yo regrese o tendrás que trabajar con el granjero por los tres próximos días y después entrenar."

Ranma se quedó congelado. "¿Quieres que atrape todas esas? Dijo mientras apuntaba a las aves que aleteaban y volaban salvajemente.

"Si," Dijo Genma mientras caminaba hacía el pueblo sin mirar atrás.

Ranma correteó las aves por las siguientes dos horas y media hasta que finalmente atrapó la última de ellas y cayó al piso exhausto limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Diez minutos después su padre regresó.

Genma caminó hasta Ranma sosteniendo unas hojas de papel y un lápiz. "¿Las atrapaste todas?"

"Sí."

"Entonces apúrate y ve al pueblo niño. Estás apuntado para ver a la señorita Higa en la biblioteca en menos de veinte minutos," Genma dijo mientras le daba los utensilios.

"Okay papá," Ranma dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, caminó hasta donde su padre, agarró los utensilios y empezó a correr hacia el pueblo.

Genma se dirigió hasta el campamento mientras se quejaba del costo de los sobres, estampillas postales y del tutelaje de Ranma.

********************

Kimiko le dio las gracias al cartero mientras recibía el correo. Caminó de regreso a la casa y revisó entre los sobres. Se detuvo cuando vio carta dedicada a Akane. Sabía que tenía que haber sido enviada por Ranma. Suspiró profundamente y le rezó a cualquier deidad que escuchara para que él fuera un buen niño.

Después ese día las niñas regresaron de la escuela. Nabiki y Akane sonriendo acerca de algo mientras se susurraban al oído.

Kasumi se veía molesta con ellas "¿Podrían dejar de reírse? Solo estaba hablando con Hiro."

Nabiki sonrió más aún. "Claro que si hermanita. Lo que tú digas. Creo que yo soy la única que no tengo novio. Akane está comprometida, y tú quieres jugar a los besitos con Hiro," Nabiki dijo mientras hacía sonidos de besuqueos en dirección de Kasumi.

Kasumi volteó hacia Nabiki con una sonrisa. "Hay Nabiki. ¿Estás celosa?"

Nabiki se quedó congelada por un segundo hasta que Akane entendió lo que Nabiki había dicho.

"Yo no tengo novio," Akane dijo enojada. "Retira lo que dijiste."

Nabiki dándose cuenta que tenía el control nuevamente se alejó de las dos. "De ninguna manera Akane." Desafortunadamente se le acabo el camino cuando chocó contra su madre."

"Jovencita ¿que te han dicho acerca de molestar a tus hermanas?"

Nabiki se quejó, mientras veía directamente a la expresión seria de su mamá. "¿Qué no te descubran? Dijo llena de esperanza. 

Akane y Kasumi empezaron a reírse de su respuesta de Nabiki, pero Kimiko se quedó sorprendida. "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Papá," Nabiki contesto.

Los ojos de Kimiko se entrecerraron un poco mientras un fuego cruzaba por ellos. "¿En serio? Bueno entonces, creo que tendré que hablar con ustedes dos más tarde." Después su expresión se suavizó. "Pero ahora, Akane tienes una carta," Kimiko terminó mientras le daba a Akane la carta de su prometido.

"Guau, nunca había recibido correo antes," Akane exclamó mientras agarraba la carta y corría hacia el cuarto de té.

Kasumi y Nabiki siguieron rápidamente. "Hey, espera. Queremos ver que dice," gritaron las dos.

Kimiko sonrió por las acciones de sus hijas. Después su sonrisa se volvió un poco más salvaje mientras se dirigía hacia el  Dojo. "Querido."

"Si," Soun contestó mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta del Dojo.

"Necesito hablar contigo por un segundo," dijo con una voz dulce que hizo temblar a Soun por su falsedad.

********************

Las tres niñas saltaron a sus posiciones en la mesa mientras Akane abría la carta y se la daba a Kasumi.

"Léemela. Por favor," Suplicó Akane.

[Hola Tendo,

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Tengo Cinco años también.

Mi papá me entrena. No creo tener una mamá. No tengo hermanas. Debe ser bonito tener alguien con quien jugar y tener una casa y una mamá. Yo me muevo de un lado a otro mucho. Estamos mucho tiempo en Dojos y lugares de entrenamiento. Aprendo mucho.

Mi papá dice que nos vamos a casar cuando seamos mayores. El dice que me voy a encargar del Dojo como tu papá. ¿Tú te encargarás de la casa como tu mamá? Me gustaría ser tu amigo. Nunca he tenido un amigo antes. ¿Qué hacen los amigos?

A mi me gustan las artes marciales. Me gustaría verte bailar. Una vez aprendí un poco de baile. Me gustaría que peleáramos en practica alguna vez, aunque seas una niña y más débil.

Ranma]

Las niñas se miraron entre ellas.

"¿Qué no va a la escuela?" Kasumi preguntó.

"¿No tiene una mamá? Todo mundo tiene una mamá," Nabiki añadió.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que aunque sea una niña y más débil?" Akane dijo furiosa.

********************

Akane corrió hasta la casa después de la escuela y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y la chamarra. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está el correo?" Gritó mientras se ponía las sandalias.

"La carta de Ranma está en tu cuarto," Kimiko le contestó de la cocina.

Akane sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras saltaba en los escalones de las escaleras. "Gracias mamá."

Akane corrió hasta su cuarto, encontró la carta, y rápidamente regresó a la planta baja para que su madre se la leyera. Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde la última vez que Ranma había escrito. Ella sabía que pronto tendrían que moverse a un nuevo punto de entrenamiento, así que había estado revisando el correo diariamente por los últimos días.

Durante el último año Akane se había vuelto más cercana a Ranma, El tenía muchos puntos malos, la mayoría por culpa de su padre, pero ella, sus hermanas y su madre los estaban corrigiendo poco a poco. Ranma era un amigo extraordinariamente  cariñoso y suportivo. Él la entendía mejor que nadie excepto tal vez Sayuri.

[Akane-chan,

Estamos en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Osaka. Mi lectura y escritura está mejorando. Su esposa del Sensei me está enseñando.

Nos estamos quedando en un lote a unas tres cuadras del Dojo. Es un bonito lote. Hay un árbol, así que tiene algo de sombra. También hay un vendedor de Okonomiyaki que tiene un yattai cerca.

El vendedor de Okonomiyaki tiene un hijo de nuestra edad, su nombre es Ukyo. Es bonito tener otro amigo, especialmente uno con el que puedes jugar y pelear. Pero no te preocupes, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

¿Cómo va la practica? ¿Todavía se te hacen difíciles las llaves giratorias? Papá me está enseñando como desviar los golpes. Ha sido difícil. Hemos estado haciendo lo mismo desde que dejamos el último Dojo. Me estoy empezando a volver muy bueno. Ya hasta he podido golpear a papá una vez. Es la primera vez  que lo he hecho. Estaba tan contento que no dejé de sonreír por mucho tiempo después que desperté de su patada a la cabeza.

¿Cómo estuvo tu bailable? ¿Lo hiciste bien? Quisiera poder verte bailar. Se está haciendo tarde y papá me va a levantar al amanecer de nuevo.

Tu amigo,

Ranma]

Su orgullo de Akane al haber leído la carta con tan solo un poco de ayuda de su madre fue opacada por los pensamientos de lo que Ranma había dicho. Era bueno que estuviera haciendo amigos, pero al mismo tiempo la ponía triste, por que ella sabía que sería difícil para él tener que dejar a Ukyo en unas semanas cuando ellos se fueran. Mirando las paredes color cascaron de su casa, el piso de madera y la mesa de shoji Akane se dio cuenta de cuanto tenía que estar agradecida mientras que Ranma se perdía de muchas cosas.

Akane puso su tristeza a un lado. No sabía cuanto tiempo  tendría con Ranma en ésta dirección y no lo iba a desperdiciar entristeciéndose. Si tenían suerte podrían mandarse media docena de cartas antes de que se movieran nuevamente. Así que se sentó en la mesa con su madre y empezó a escribir una respuesta.

********************

Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento para Ranma, pero al menos su padre le había dado algo de tiempo para que jugara con Ukyo. Ranma se sentó en el patio trasero del Dojo con la mujer del Sensei.

Había aprendido desde hacía algunos meses el no dejar que su padre leyera las cartas que recibía de Akane. Aunque quería mucho a su padre, él empezaba a pensar que algunas cosas que Genma le decía eran incorrectas. Akane no se le hacía como una persona débil. Ella también era una muy buena amiga, y él no lo veía como una interrupción para su entrenamiento. Éstas eran cosas de las que pensaría más tarde. Al momento se forzó a relajarse y enfocó su ki en sus músculos adoloridos mientras recogía su carta de Akane y empezaba a intentar leerla. 

[Ranma-chan,

Estoy contenta de que tengas un lugar bonito donde jugar. ¿Tu papá te está dejando usar la tienda o todavía estas haciendo el entrenamiento de dureza? ¿Qué tipo de árbol es? Estamos estudiando árboles en Ciencias Naturales. 

Mamá y papá están bien. Papá esta dando clases. Ya empezó una clase para las amas de casa. Los demás estudiantes van bien. Pero no son realmente serios con el arte. Mamá sigue encargándose de la casa. Ella y tu mamá siguen siendo amigas. Algunas veces se juntan y van de compras. Kasumi está muy bien. Ella está ayudando en la escuela a algunos de los estudiantes de grados más bajos. Nabiki es Nabiki. Se metió en problemas la semana pasada. Le puso súper pegamento en el mango del bokken de un niño. Lo llevaron al hospital para removerlo. Cuando mamá la regaño, ella dijo que el niño se estaba burlando de ella. Así que le enseño quien era la jefa.

Es bueno que tengas otro amigo. ¿Ukyo es un artista marcial también? ¿Qué escuela practica? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Me está yendo bien con el arte. Papá me empezó a enseñar Judo. Dijo que me ayudaría con mis llaves. Las llaves giratorias ya no son difíciles. Estoy celosa de que tu ya estas haciendo desviaciones. Papá dice que todavía no podré hacerlas por un par de años. Todavía no he podido golpear a papá.

Mi recital estuvo bien. Tuve algunos problemas, pero Kasumi y mamá dijeron que no lo notaron. Nabiki dijo que se miró gracioso. Puse una foto que mi mamá tomó. Estoy haciendo un allongee arabesque. Que no se te ocurra burlarte de mi traje. Ya me anda por que me veas bailar. ¿Bailarás conmigo cuando nos veamos?

Escribe pronto.

Tú amiga,

Akane]

Ranma estaba orgulloso de si mismo. Había leído la carta completa y su esposa del Sensei solo le había tenido que ayudar un poco más de una docena de veces. Ranma recogió el sobre y miró a dentro. Por supuesto que encontró adentro una foto de Akane en un tutú púrpura. Estaba parada en el dedo de su pie izquierdo, su torso movido un poco hacia enfrente, y su pierna derecha estaba apuntada hacia atrás paralela al piso. Sus brazos estaban abiertos de manera similar. Ranma dejó una pequeña carcajada al mirar el tutú, pero sintió respeto por la difícil posición.

"Ella es muy linda Ranma-kun," Su esposa del Sensei dijo al ver la imagen.

Al oír el comentario Ranma realmente miró la foto de Akane. "Si, es linda," Dijo Ranma mientras se sonrojaba. Rápidamente puso la foto dentro del sobre y agarró papel al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

La mujer sonrió al jovencito. Le había tomado cariño al niño en el poco tiempo que lo había conocido. Así que estaba más que contenta con ayudarle cuando su padre lo pidió. "Bueno ¿Ranma-kun, estás listo para contestarle?

"Si Sensei," Ranma contestó mientras empezaba a escribir la carta.

********************

Akane se movía inconfortablemente en su pupitre mientras miraba afuera de la ventana y revisaba el reloj. Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la escuela y entonces podría ir a casa y ver si había llegado alguna carta de Ranma. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que ella le envió su carta a Ranma. Las otras cartas le llegaban cinco días después de que ella le contestaba.

Así que otra le llegaría hoy. Tenían casi un mes en la misma localidad. Así que está sería la sexta carta que intercambiaban. Se preguntaba si alguna vez Ranma le contó a Ukyo lo de la salsa que arruinó. 

Akane se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente del cuarto cuando la campana sonó. Sabía que si se apuraba tendría el tiempo justo para correr hasta la casa, tomar la carta y alcanzar el tren. Eso le daría tiempo para leerla mientras iba a sus prácticas de ballet.

********************

Akane corrió para subirse al tren mientras las puertas se empezaban a cerrar. Encontró un asiento vacío y se sentó. Poniendo la bolsa en frente de ella, sacó la carta. Cuando la hubo desenrollado una tira delgada de fotografías cayó sobre sus piernas.

Había tres fotografías de Ranma sentado. Parecían haber sido tomadas en algún puesto fotográfico corriente, pero a Akane no le importó. Eran las únicas fotos que había visto de Ranma desde aquella vez que la Señora Saotome trajo aquellas fotos de él cuando era solo un bebé. Se sonrojó al ver cual lindo era, una señora mayor que estaba en frente de ella volteó a ver las imágenes y sonrió.

"Es muy guapo. ¿Tu novio?" Ella preguntó.

Akane pensó acerca de esto por un momento. "No, señora. El es mi prometido."

"¿En serio? Te ves demasiado joven para estar comprometida."

"Fue arreglado."

"Ah, una familia que sigue las viejas costumbres. Quedan muy pocas de esas," la anciana dijo con una mirada de remembranza. "¿Él vive muy lejos? "

"No. Su madre vive muy cerca, pero él y su padre están en un viaje de entrenamiento. Son artistas marciales," Akane dijo con algo de orgullo.

"Eso es muy bueno querida. Bueno, te dejaré que leas la carta que vino con esas fotos," dijo la vieja mujer con una sonrisa mientras volteaba ver la ventana del otro corredor.

Akane miró las fotos más de cerca. Ranma estaba en un gi y tenía una cola de caballo, mientras sonreía. Se miraba casi exactamente como se lo imaginó. Sus ojos brillaban con energía. Se sonrojó un poco más por sus pensamientos y metió las fotografías dentro del sobre antes de abrir la carta y leerla.

[Akane-chan, 

Nos vamos. Algo esta pasando. pero no se que. Papa y su papa de Ucchan estaban hablando la noche anterior. papa estuvo muy secreto en la mañana. Me dijo que recogiera mis cosas como ya nos vamos. Le dije que iba ir a decirle adiós a Ucchan. Me iso correr al pueblo y de vuelta con una piedra grande. papa dijo que si me ganaba a empacar me aria cargar la roca asta nuestra sigiente parada. Asi que corri asta el pueblo y empaque rapido. Lo que es bien raro es que papa se lleva el carro de Ucchan.

Estoi escribiendo esto bien rapido mientras papa termina de enpacar. Ebio la carta cuando nos vallamos.

Te escribo cuando pueda. Perdon por lo mal escrito. Lo ise yo solo.

Tu amigo,

Ranma

PD Por fin pude conseguir fotos. Ojala que te gusten.]

Akane tuvo que esforzarse con la carta. Era mucho más difícil de leer que las otras en las que había recibido ayuda, pero el mensaje le llegó. Estaba un poco triste por que pasaría algo de tiempo antes que pudiera recibir correspondencia de Ranma, pero también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado. Ella sabía que podrían ser semanas o meses antes de que ellos pudieran pararse lo suficiente para que ella le pudiera contestar alguna carta que él le mandara. Tal vez el pensaría en explicarle.

Con un suspiro de desánimo decidió aguantar la espera con valentía. Además, si la Señora Saotome podía aguantarse, ella también lo haría.

********************

Akane y Soun entraron al cuarto de té después de la puesta de sol. Las prácticas habían sido muy difíciles hoy, pero también fueron satisfactorias. Como era un día hermoso de primavera su padre le había estado enseñando como desviar ataques y fintear en el patio trasero. Sabiendo que todavía faltaba una hora antes de la cena decidió tomar un baño, y así, se dirigió hacía su habitación para recoger una muda de ropa limpia.

"Hola Akane, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus prácticas?"

Akane estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que casi no registró su pregunta de Kasumi. "Uh, Oh, hola Kasumi. No estuvo mal, pero estoy bien adolorida," Akane contestó mientras salía de su cuarto, entró al de Kasumi y se sentó en su cama. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Estuvo muy bien," Kasumi dijo mientras sonreía con sentimiento. "Logré entrar al equipo de natación."

Akane regresó la sonrisa. "Eso es grandioso hermana. Yo se cuanto querías entrar. Estoy segura que serás la mejor."

"Gracias. Por cierto, hay buenas noticias para ti también."

"¿Que paso?"

"Mama dijo algo acerca de un paquete que viene de cierto…" Kasumi se quedó sin terminar mientras Akane salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando un apresurado adiós. Meneando la cabeza a su pequeña hermana enamorada Kasumi sonrió para después regresar a trabajar.

Akane aventó las gracias y un adiós mientras salía corriendo del cuarto de su hermana y entraba al suyo. Ahí en su escritorio había un pequeño paquete. No podía creerlo. Ya habían pasado un poco más de siete semanas desde la última vez que Ranma le escribió. Su padre lo había llevado a las montañas para entrenar, y ahí no había oficinas postales.

Prácticamente saltó la distancia de la puerta al escritorio para agarrar el paquete. Levantándolo se dio cuenta que tenía cerca de treinta centímetros de largo, y solo un par de centímetros de grosor. Estaba tan excitada que las manos le temblaban un poco al abrir el paquete y sacar sus contenidos.

Dentro había una carta y un artículo enredado en una servilleta. Puso la carta en el escritorio y desenvolvió éste último. Al terminar se encontró con una pequeña escultura de una bailarina tallada en rica madera roja. Su nombre de Akane estaba grabado en el centro sobre un trozo de madera color blanco hueso. Todo el conjunto estaba cuidadosamente embarnizado en capas planas. Con mucho cuidado puso la bailarina de madera en la tabla y recogió la carta. 

[Akane,

Siento mucho que esto llegará tarde para tu octavo cumpleaños. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Todavía seguimos en las montañas. Voy a tener que faltar a las prácticas y correr todo el día para mandártelo. Papá se enojará pero valdrá la pena.

El Maestro Yamada, un monje que se encarga de un templo, me ha estado enseñando a esculpir. También me ayuda a leer y escribir. Me ha enseñado un poco de inglés. Papá estaba muy molesto acerca de lo de la esculpida. El Maestro Yamada le dijo a papá que era bueno para las manos y los dedos. Dijo que era común entre los monjes que aprendían puntos de presión. Después de ese día ya no se quejó más.

Espero que te guste la bailarina. Quise hacerla para ti en tu cumpleaños. Siento que no te haya podido conseguir algo mejor. Casi me costó todo mi dinero enviarte esto por el correo.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Está bien la escuela? ¿Y que hay de la danza? ¿Ya has aprendido bien el entrechat? ¿Cómo vas en el arte? ¿Ya has estado trabajando en las patadas? Espero que todo esté bien.

Creo que iremos a algún pueblo en algunas semanas. Papá está empezando a quejarse acerca de cazar y cocinar. Como si de veras lo hiciera.

Mi entrenamiento va bien. He estado cargando un tronco por toda la montaña. Me ha hecho más fuerte y rápido. Algunas veces papá corre en contra de mí. Si me gana la siguiente vez tengo que cargar uno mientras arrastro otro. Me canso mucho, pero todavía voy a ver al Maestro Yamada. 

Ya no tengo nada más que decirte. Espero que nos vayamos de aquí pronto para que pueda recibir una carta de ti.

Extraño escuchar de ti.

De tu amigo, 

Ranma]

A pesar del gusto que tenía Akane al haber escuchado de Ranma, estaba muy deprimida por no poder decirle lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos dos meses. Él todavía no sabía que ella había terminado en segundo lugar en el torneo de Kempo de la Prefectura de Tokio en el grupo de edades arriba de ella. Tampoco sabía de la pelea que hubo entre ella y Sayuri.

Y luego lo de Nabiki. Akane todavía se enojaba al recordar cuando su hermana entró al sistema de la computadora de la escuela para generar su nombre en la lista de detención en todos los recesos. Le tomó una semana para arreglar ese desastre, y todavía no sabían lo que había pasado. Pero Akane sabía. Ella sabía que Nabiki lo había hecho para vengarse por no dejarla usar su camisa verde. Algunas veces Nabiki podía llegar a ser muy vana.

Akane suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama. Ella quería mucho a su hermana y no dudaba que Nabiki la quería a ella, pero algunas veces podía llegar a odiarla. Éstas ocasiones fueron siempre cortas, por que siempre que se empezaba a enojar con su hermana recordaba todas las veces que Nabiki la había ayudado.

Como ésta vez cuando empezaba el año, un niño mayor le alzó la falda y tomó una foto. Ella había estado tan sorprendida y apenada que el pervertido se escapó. Nabiki fue la que le hizo la vida un infierno los tres días siguientes y recuperó la foto. Akane se carcajeó mientras recordaba al niño corriendo por toda la escuela gritando cuando el polvo de la comezón que Nabiki había puesto en sus shorts empezó a trabajar. No podía estar enojada con Nabiki por mucho tiempo. Por que como su traviesa hermana le había dicho una vez "Nadie puede molestar a mi familia aparte de mi." Eso hacía toda la diferencia para Akane.

********************

Akane caminó por el pasillo con un gesto de enojo en la cara.

"Vamos Akane. No está tan mal. Al menos te toca el papel principal," Kasumi dijo mientras seguía a su hermana por la puerta del frente.

Nabiki entró al último y cerró la puerta. "Si, y todo mundo habla de lo bien que harás el papel," Nabiki dijo tratando de calmarla mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Akane caminó hacia su cuarto llena de furia mientras contestaba, "¡Ya lo se! ¡Eso es lo que me hace enojar!" 

Kimiko escuchó el grito de su hija menor y salió del cuarto de té. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Kasumi entró a la sala y dijo "Akane fue elegida para hacer el papel de Romeo en la obra del quinto grado de la escuela."

"Y está enojada por que todo mundo piensa que hará un mejor Romeo que una Julieta," Terminó Nabiki.

"Bueno, es que a veces actúa como niño," Dijo Kimiko.

"Lo se," Kasumi dijo mientras intentaba no reírse.

"¿Qué?" Nabiki y Kimiko preguntaron.

"Nada, es solo que me preguntaba como sería si nunca hubiera tomado ballet."

Nabiki empezó a reírse junto con Kasumi, pero Kimiko simplemente suspiró y caminó de regreso al cuarto de té.

Nabiki y Kasumi se dirigieron hacia sus cuartos. Mientras caminaban Kasumi volteó a ver a Nabiki, "¿A que hora es la practica de natación ésta noche?"

"Creo que es a las seis. ¿Qué no tienes un horario en tu cuarto?"

"Eso creía, pero no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado," Kasumi dijo mientras llegaban a la puerta del cuarto de Nabiki.

Nabiki movió la cabeza en afirmativa mientras Kasumi siguió a su cuarto.

********************

Akane estaba furiosa y entristecida al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto agarró la puerta y empezó a entrar. Pero antes de dar el primer paso notó la placa de la bailarina que estaba colgada en su puerta. Era una de las cosas más valiosas en su vida y siempre le recordaba que no estaba sola en el mundo. Siempre le recordaba de su mejor amigo y prometido, y en eso recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

Akane entró a su cuarto, levantó la última carta que Ranma le había mandado, se sentó en la cama y la volvió a leer.

[Akane,

Todavía estamos en el viejo Dojo abandonado. Papá sigue hablando acerca de una gran técnica que me hará el más grande artista marcial de todos los tiempos. A mi me suena un poco tonta. Todo lo que me ha puesto a hacer es agarrar un montón de gatos. Dice que es una práctica de velocidad y agilidad.

Estoy tan orgulloso de que hayas sacado el segundo lugar en el torneo de Judo. Eso es muy bueno. Estoy seguro que la próxima vez sacaras el primero. ¿Cuando será tu próximo recital? Espero que podamos verlo, pues estamos bien cerca de Tokio.

Dile a Nabiki y Kasumi que hicieron un buen trabajo en la competencia de natación. Estoy contento que Nabiki te ayudó con esas niñas mayores. Me sonaron como perras. Estoy contento que le está yendo bien a Kasumi. ¿De cuantos niños es niñera ahora? ¿Todavía son los tres niños Sato?

Mejor me voy a seguirle.

Ranma]

Akane se levantó de la cama y miró hacia fuera de la ventana durante un momento mientras reflexionaba acerca del día y Ranma. Tembló un poco mientras alcanzaba una cobija y se la enredaba pensando en que decidiría hacer. Ella sabía que probablemente Ranma sería el único que entendería, así que se sentó y desahogó su corazón en una carta.

"¡Niñas! La cena está lista," Kimiko gritó desde abajo.

"Horita voy en un segundo," Akane gritó mientras terminaba la carta rápidamente. Acababa de enviar una respuesta el día anterior. Así que si gastaba un poco más y se apuraba ésta le llegaría a Ranma primero que la otra.

********************

Ranma corrió de la oficina postal a la biblioteca. No estaba seguro que estaba pasando, pero había recibido dos cartas de Akane ese día.

"¿Más despacio!" Lo regaño un señor que pasó a traer.

"Perdón," Dijo Ranma mientras saltaba a la cerca que estaba a un lado de la banqueta. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca brinco de la cerca al piso y se apuró a entrar.

Cuando estaba adentro Ranma encontró una mesa vacía y se alistó para su lección. Había llegado con suficiente tiempo de anticipación. Decidió abrir la carta con la fecha del día siguiente y ver que era lo que ocurría.

[Ranma,

Espero que esta carta te llegue. Algo malo ha ocurrido hoy. Nuestra clase está haciendo una obra teatral este año. Los profesores decidieron que Romeo y Julieta sería una buena obra. Yo estaba bien emocionada cuando escuche esto. Es una gran obra. Todas las niñas querían ser Julieta, pues es la protagonista. Pero la clase decidió que yo haría un buen Romeo. Me sentí muy mal. ¿Cómo podrían pensar que yo sería un buen Romeo?

No es mi culpa que me gustan las artes marciales. No es mi culpa que no me gusta ponerme vestidos o jugar al maquillaje. Algunas veces pienso que la única razón que la gente piensa que soy una niña es por la danza.

¿Tú crees que soy muy marimacho? ¿Debería ser más como las otras niñas? Ya estoy cansada de ser diferente.

Por favor ayúdame.

Con amor,

Akane]

Ranma se sentó con la más sorprendente expresión de sorpresa que su joven cara había tenido. Ella había firmado la carta "Con amor, Akane." ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Él la amaba? ¿Qué era el amor?

"Hola. Hola. Ranma-kun," dijo la joven bibliotecaria mientras sacudía su hombro de Ranma. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuando sus ojos se habían enfocado en ella.

"¿Uh? Oh, hola Señorita Arai. Si, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco confundido."

La Señorita Arai se sentó a un lado del joven que había estado tutorando durante las últimas dos semanas. "¿De que? Tal vez te pueda ayudar."

Sus ojos de Ranma se iluminaron al escuchar que se ofrecía a ayudarle. "¿Crees que puedas? Eso sería grandioso." El agarró la carta y la puso en frente de ellos. ¿Podrías decirme si estoy leyendo esto correctamente?"

"Claro."

Ranma después prosiguió a leerle la carta a la Señorita Arai. Cuando hubo terminado ella estaba un poco sorprendida. Ya había visto fotos de la prometida de Ranma. Hasta le había ayudado con algunas de las cartas que se escribían el uno al otro. La niña era poco femenina, pero se veía que era muy linda, y la perfecta pareja para el joven artista marcial sentado a un lado de ella.

"Ranma, la leíste correctamente. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno, primero," Ranma dijo mientras levantaba un dedo. "¿Por qué está tan molesta por esta parte de Romeo que le tocó? Tal vez no sea la protagonista, pero debe ser muy buena si su nombre está en el titulo."

Ranma levantó otro dedo. "Después está la pregunta de por que ésta parte la está poniendo tan deprimida por ser una marimacho y una artista marcial. Es que… esa es una de las partes que me gustan de ella."

Ranma levantó otro dedo mientras se sonrojaba un poco. "Finalmente. Ella firmó la carta "Con Amor". Y yo no estoy seguro de saber que significa eso."

La Señorita Arai escuchó las preocupaciones de Ranma. "Bueno Ranma. Creo que la respuesta a tus tres preguntas está en ésta lectura," ella dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Después caminó a los estantes. "Ya vengo."

Ranma golpeó sus dedos en la mesa durante el par de minutos que le tomó a la Señorita Arai regresar. Todavía no estaba seguro a que se refería. ¿Cómo un poco de lectura le ayudaría con su última pregunta? Es más, no estaba seguro como el leer le ayudaría con ninguna de sus preguntas. "Supongo… que si pudiera leer ésta obra de Romeo y Julieta, tal vez encontraría que es lo que está mal con la parte de Romeo," pensó en voz alta.

La Señorita Arai vino de regreso entre los estantes cargando dos viejos libros. "Eso es lo que yo pensaba también," dijo mientras dejaba los dos libros en frente de Ranma y se sentaba a un lado de él. Ya que había tomado asiento puso el más pequeño de los dos libros a un lado y abrió el grande.

"¿Qué son esos?" preguntó Ranma.

"Estos, son los trabajos completos de William Shakespeare," ella dijo mientras ojeaba las paginas y se detenía en la sección de Romeo y Julieta. "Ha sido traducida al japonés. Vamos a leer esto para que puedas contestar tus primeras dos preguntas."

"Okay," Ranma dijo, muy orgulloso de haberlo pensado antes que la Señorita Arai.

La Señorita Arai después agarró el más pequeño y se lo dio a Ranma. "Este es mi regalo para ti por ser tan buen estudiante."

Ranma tomó el libro y lo observó. El título estaba en ingles. "Rome…oh and Jew…lie..et," dijo en ingles roto. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Esa es la edición especial de Romeo y Julieta que me dieron cuando era una niña," ella dijo con orgullo. Alcanzó y abrió el libro. "Me ayudó a leer inglés," dijo mientras apuntaba el texto de adentro.

Ranma miró los contenidos del libro y finalmente entendió. La parte interna del libro estaba separada. En un lado el libro estaba en japonés mientras que en la página opuesta estaba en inglés. "Esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo Sensei," Ranma dijo inclinándose mientras trataba de regresarlo.

La Señorita Arai simplemente empujó el libro de regreso a Ranma. "Tonterías. Es mi regalo para ti. Espero que te ayude a encontrar la respuesta a tu última pregunta. Esa pregunta no es algo que yo u otra persona te pueda dar. El Amor es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo."

"Oh," Dijo Ranma, algo triste.

"No te preocupes. Solo recuerda que debes seguir tu corazón. El nunca te mis guiará ," dijo ella con una sonrisa. Después volteó a ver el libro grande sobre la mesa. "Ahora vamos a contestar tus dos primeras preguntas."

Ranma se puso más animado con la promesa de más respuestas para esta noche. "Está bien," el dijo mientras volteaba a ver la parte superior de la pagina y empezaba a leer.

********************

Kimiko estaba ayudando a Kasumi a tejer, cuando Akane entró al cuarto de té seguida por Soun. "Así es cariño. Ahora recuerda mantener bajo tensión el hilo, pero no muy fuerte o se te va a enredar," Kimiko dijo mientras miraba a Akane moverse a través del cuarto con su ropa en la mano.

Soun caminó hasta llegar con Kasumi y miró su trabajo. "Excelente Kasumi."

"Gracias papá."

Después Soun se acercó a Kimiko y susurró en su oído. "Cariño, creo que deberías de hablar con Akane. Algo la está preocupando. No pudo concentrarse hoy en todo el día."

Kimiko asintió con la cabeza mientras él se retiraba hacia la recamara maestra. Kimiko estuvo sentada con Kasumi por un rato más mientras esperaba que Akane terminara su baño. Kimiko estaba preocupada por Akane. Desde que había sido seleccionada para tomar el papel de Romeo había tenido muchos problemas con su autoestima. Kimiko había hablado con Nodoka acerca de ello, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Entre mas conocía de su amiga más se intrigaba. Ellas se habían hecho buenas amigas al pasar los años, pero había algunas cosas en las que simplemente no estaban de acuerdo. Algunas veces Nodoka era demasiado tradicional para Kimiko.

"Mamá, ¿Cómo vez esto?" Kasumi preguntó enseñándole a su madre le bastilla del vestido que había estado tejiendo.

Kimiko fue traída a la realidad por las palabras de su hija mayor. "¿Huh? Oh se ve bien cariño." Entonces Kimiko vio a Akane caminar de regreso a su cuarto. "¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola un rato?"

"Si."

"Bien," Kimiko contestó mientras seguía a Akane a las escaleras. Pero antes de llegar alguien tocó la puerta. "Buenas tardes Señora Kobayashi."

"Buenas tardes Kimiko."

Kimiko le sonrió a la anciana. "Es muy bueno verla de nuevo, Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que usted y su esposo visitaron. Por favor pase."

"Oh, quisiera poder pasar," La Señora Kobayashi dijo mientras regresaba la sonrisa y jugueteaba nerviosamente con algo dentro de las mangas de su kimono. "Pero, El Señor Kobayashi quiere llegar al centro cívico pronto, para la noche de shoji," dijo mientras paraba de juguetear y le daba la carta a Kimiko. "Solo quería dejar una carta que creo tu hija estará esperando."

Kimiko volteó a ver la carta e inmediatamente supuso que era de Ranma. Le agradeció a Kami-sama por este afortunado incidente. "Gracias Señora Kobayashi. Akane estará muy contenta de recibir esto."

"Me imaginé que lo estaría. Ella es una niña tan buena, Kimiko. Todas ellas lo son. Debes estar muy orgullosa."

"Lo estoy Señora Kobayashi. Lo estoy."

"Como debería ser. Bueno, querida, necesito irme antes de que el Señor Kobayashi se moleste. Algunas veces es tan impaciente, "La Señora Kobayashi dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. "Tú creerías que alguien que se encerró en Iwo Jima por tres semanas dentro de un bunker sería mas paciente, pero no," la anciana dijo con un tono de sarcasmo antes de salir e la propiedad de los Tendo.

Kimiko sonrió por la vitalidad que la anciana demostraba mientras regresaba a su meta original. Tenía esperanza de que ella y Soun estuvieran tan bien como los Kobayashi en sus años dorados.

********************

Akane estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de concentrarse en su tarea, pero fallaba miserablemente. Sabía que no debería dejar que el simple hecho de haber sido escogida para el papel de Romeo la molestara, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco podía imaginarse por que no había escuchado de Ranma. Hoy era un día más de lo que originalmente le llevaba en recibir sus cartas. ¿Se la imaginaba tan marimacho que no quería admitirlo? Akane estaba a punto de gritar en frustración e ir a romper algo cuando un toque en la puerta la detuvo.

Kimiko tocó en la puerta de Akane. "Akane, ¿puedo pasar?".

"Claro."

Kimiko dio hacia dentro del cuarto un par de pasos y cerró la puerta de tras de ella. "Cariño, estoy preocupada por ti."

"Estoy bien mamá."

"¿Estás segura? Desde que empezaste a practicar para la obra de la escuela has estado distraída. Casi distante."

"No es nada grande mamá. Solo he estado cansada."

"Si es demasiado yo podría hablar con tu profesor acerca de eso."

Akane hizo un gesto de enojo antes de relajarse y poner una expresión más pasiva. Sabía que su mama quería hacerle el bien, pero ella siempre quería resolverle todos los problemas. "No, está bien, solo será un par de semanas y todo habrá terminado."

"Okay, pero si necesitas hablar de algo aquí estoy."

"Lo se mamá," Akane dijo antes de caminar hacia su madre y abrazarla. "Y gracias."

Kimiko se empezó a retirarse y después recordó la carta. Volteando se la enseño. "Oh si, casi se me olvidaba. La Señora Kobayashi recibió esto por accidente."

Akane se dio cuenta que era de Ranma y rápidamente tomó la carta. "Gracias."

Kimiko sonrió a su pequeña niña mientras salía del cuarto. Era la primera vez que la había visto realmente contenta desde que este problema con la obra empezó.

Akane rápidamente se sentó en el escritorio y rompió el sobre.

[Akane,

Siento que no te tocó el papel de Julieta, pero no me preocupa el que te haya tocado el de Romeo.

Que parte tan más chida. Pueda que no sea una parte para niñas, ¿pero y qué? ¿Sabías que en Inglaterra todas las partes eran actuadas por hombres? Hasta Julieta era un hombre vestido de mujer. Al menos eso es lo que la Señorita Arai me dijo.

Me dio una copia de Romeo y Julieta. Me ayudó a leer las primeras escenas. No está mal. Terminé el resto cuando regresé a la tienda de campar. Creo que vas a ser un gran Romeo, y que harías una gran Julieta también.

Claro que creo que eres una marimacho, y estoy contento. No, no creo que deberías ser como las otras niñas. Tú eres mi amiga y mi prometida, y me gustas así como eres. ¿A quien le importa como piensen los demás? ¿Quiénes son ellos para juzgarte? Todo lo que importa es lo que tú piensas. Yo creo que tú estabas contenta antes que todos estos problemas empezaran. Espero que esto te ayude.

Pero bueno, necesito irme a dormir. Papá dijo que empezaríamos esa poderosa técnica mañana. Y estoy contento. Ya me había cansado de atrapar gatos. Se estaba volviendo muy fácil.

Hablaré contigo pronto.

Tu prometido, 

Ranma]

Akane decidió que Ranma tenía razón. Ella había estado muy contenta con lo que era hasta que todo este relajo empezó. ¿Así que por qué le había afectado todo esto? Si a él le gustaba la forma en que ella era, y a ella le gustaba la forma en que ella era entonces los demás no importaban. Estaba contenta de haberle escrito a Ranma. El siempre sabía las palabras correctas.

Akane empezó a guardar la carta cuando noto algo al cerrarla. Él la había firmado "Tu prometido". Nunca antes había firmado la carta así. De cierta forma la hacía sonreír, pero también se ponía algo nerviosa. Ella sabía que algún día se casarían, pero hasta ahora nunca habían hablado de ello. Solo eran amigos. ¿A caso esto significaba que él ya estaba listo para tomar su relación  un paso más adelante? ¿Estaba lista ella?

Akane decidió que una gran crisis a la semana había sido suficiente. Tendría que pensar en sus sentimientos y los de Ranma más tarde. Poniendo la carta a un lado Akane decidió hacer su tarea y después contestarle.

********************

Ranma se encogió y se alejó de la anciana en frente de él. Sabía que la mujer no quería hacerle daño alguno. Casi se sentía relajado al lado de ella, pero no podía confiar en ella completamente. La anciana no era ella a quien él andaba buscando. Sin querer ser acorralado ni lastimar a la mujer él saltó por encima de ella y después sobre la azotea y al siguiente edificio continuando así. En dirección al mar.

Lo único que Ranma sabía es que él estaba solo, cansado y hambriento. Todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar a la niña con los bellos ojos cafés, el cabello oscuro a la altura de los hombros y la hermosa sonrisa. Ella era la única en la que él podía confiar. Sabía que ella lo alimentaría, lo dejaría descansar y lo mantendría seguro.

El conocía su olor. Sabía que estaba en dirección del mar. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarla.

************************************************************

20 de Diciembre del 2002

Finalmente he terminado de traducir éste segundo capítulo de "Casarse con una Tendo". Esperemos que Taechunsa no se demore mucho en sacar el tercero, y así me pondré a trabajar en aquel tan pronto como pueda hacerlo. Quisiera dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Chema, Ane, Paloma, Yoko y Haruko Sakuragi por ayudarme con sus comentarios, pues sin ellos ésta pequeña pieza hubiera quedado peor de lo que está. :)

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me enviaron comentarios sobre mis traducciones y Fics, sus comentarios siempre me ayudan y dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Créanme, el que alguna persona te escriba para comentar los puntos buenos y malos de tu trabajo te motiva para seguir.

Siguiente en mi lista están el terminar de actualizar mi WebPage y el segundo capítulo de "La Hermandad". De la página ya tengo la mayor parte de las imágenes que utilizaré, mientras que todavía necesito escribir todo el capítulo del Fic. No se preocupen, ya casi está completamente planeado. 

Para ponerte en contacto con el autor de ésta historia manda tus comentarios en ingles a 

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


End file.
